blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monored Aggrohate
Do you hate people having fun? Are you the literal embodiment of the devil himself? Try Monored Aggrohate! Monored Aggrohate is a red aggro-control deck that focuses on being as extremely annoying as possible to literally anything that plays against it. Its main gimmick is having lots of damage control to whittle away any fighters your opponent may have. It also throws in bombs such as The Stalker, Treasoner, and Papasmurf to make any army cry. This is supposed to be a niche decktype like Monogreen Aggrohate, but it's actually good and it's really annoying that it is. Variation made by Blitzwolfer __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding How to Play The point of this deck is to annoy the heck out of your opponent with damage control and removal. Your icon generators include Ambamby, Traumatic Clown, and Mickymack - these cards help you generate red icons. Your lowends are Mag and Odin. These cards are meant to be expendable and shine earlygame. Your splashes are XxFreezerFlamesxX, Trauamtic Clown, Mickymack, and Hop Lee. Easily playable first turn. Your aggrohate includes (from cheapest to most expensive) Redcliff Archer, Hop Lee, TheJazzCat22, Mafia Grunt, Frenzied Bomber, Damaging26, Tone, Papasmurf, The Stalker, and Treasoner. * Redcliff Archer is just a cheap card trick that allows you to potentially clear the board in the right circumstances - play it when you can follow up with a good combo or turn. * Hop Lee not only deals damage to all enemy fighters at the end of your turns, it lowers their power as well. Makes aggro decks cry. * TheJazzCat22 can stall two or three hits against aggro decks due to the nature of its effect. Makes bees cry. * Mafia Grunt has good stats and deals damage to all enemy fighters at the end of your turns. * Frenzied Bomber is played when you're losing - otherwise discard for a white icon if you can. * Damaging26 is mediocre against midrange, but really good against swarms. Makes chairs cry. * Tone is for those kiddies who spam everything on the board early game. Might as well get some potential icons and actions to play. * Papasmurf gives you an amazing and annoying boardstate. Good luck having to fight against three fighters, two of them deal damage to you. * The Stalker is a card that can easily win you the game. Forces the opponent to play any removal cards. * Treasoner is a card that can easily win you the game as well. Only weakness is when the person either overextends with cheap fighters (which you can easily punish) or really big fighters. Other forms of damage removal include AntiSammeh and BenCanova1. Corrupt Guest, Primal Gato, and Connoisseur can be sideboarded with anything else - they're just fun cards to play earlygame, especialyl Connoisseur. If all else fails, use Luck o' the Lobsters. How to Beat The biggest weakness this deck has is against very high-health fighters. Cards such as Mike or Treasoner are simply an annoyance and there's not much they can do other than brute-force it. Other midrange fighters following up with that easily sack this deck. Would you recommend this deck (Monored Aggrohate)? Yes No Category:Decks